


Cyber Sex

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Angst, Hugging, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Game, VR Headset, hand-holding, no-clipping, slight body horror, they are actually ais
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hey, they’re AIs. So, what if he fucked the AI through VR?I’m using my brain meat to consider what it would be like to have sexy time in a VR and the logistics of it.Title based off of the song “Cyber Sex” by Doja Cat.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 217
Collections: Anonymous





	Cyber Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Unique writing choices used:   
> \- Writing out a color in hex code to be accurate as fuck.  
> \- Leaving in the ‘gods’ typo (meant to be dogs) implying that all dogs are gods. Huh, maybe that’s why they all go to heaven 2.

Virtual reality was more realistic than life sometimes. Gordon knew that first hand. 

It had been a couple of months since he completed the game. The experience was bittersweet to say, but after that, Gordon packed up his VR headset. Though he wasn’t “there” to say, he felt everything. From the minor sting of soda on his tongue, to the punches from Dr. Coomer, even to the pain of his arm being cut off, he felt it all. Gordon knew it was a game but it felt so real. The feelings, emotional and physical, were “real”. Hell, even virtual reality felt more real than actual reality at some points! 

It was because of the VR rig suit. The VR rig suit seemed to enhance all the feelings he felt in the real world. Gordon was one of those test players that was able to review the suit before the release of it on the market so it still had some kinks—in certain places the suit malfunctions—but it was a relatively good deal since the newer suits cost upwards to thousands of dollars. 

Gordon would be lying if he didn’t say he craved that “enhanced reality and feelings” at some times. Everything felt so numb, especially as of recently. So, after a bit of internal turmoil, he pulled out the box he had placed his VR stuff into. Real life was kinda boring after all. It was bland and full of colors like beige. He also wanted to check up on his friends after such a long time even if they weren’t, you know, “real”. But, they were as real to him as the phantom pains he felt. 

After booting on the program and sliding into the rig suit, Gordon chuckled nervously to himself as he watched the loading bar turn in circles when he pressed the “continue game” button. 

His breath hitched when he saw the message that popped up.

“File corrupted.” 

Gordon blinked. Did- his friends- were his friends okay? They couldn’t be deleted though, could they? It was only a couple of months! He pulled off his VR headset and frantically tried to find the game file. It took about 20 minute but he finally pulled up the file and, much to his disappointment, only found several corrupted save files. He tried all of them, getting more and more desperate as he scrolled further. Finally, there was one save file that didn’t instantly cause the “file corrupted” notice. He held his breath as he slipped back on the VR headset before being loaded into a white void. Gordon frantically looked around, trying to see some resemblance of a laboratory or an arcade machine or anything! 

“where were you, bro? it’s not a very epic gamer moment to leave us hanging for so long.” a voice called out causing Gordon to jump in surprise and stumble against the cardboard box in his apartment. It was Benry. 

“Benry? Is that you?” Gordon asked, whipping his head around to try to see the guard. The security guard materialized a distance from Gordon, staring. 

“It’s, uh, nice to see you too, man.” Gordon said, setting his eyes on Benry. “What happened to everyone else? Where are we?” 

“not very epic to leave a bro’s question hanging. where were you?”

“What do you mean? I shut you guys off, right? Do you still feel time?” Benry gave a nod. 

“why didn’tya visit sooner. ist not very cool to leave us for so long.”

“Ah, geez, I’m so sorry Benry. Life got really busy and I had duties towards my families and friends—”

“...friends? but, you didn’t check on us…”

“Like, my other friends in the real world.” 

“you have...other friends?” 

“Yeah? Don’t you? What about that Jefferimum guy or whatever you were going to play playstation with?” Gordon asked, confused. Benry shook his head. Those other AIs weren’t sentient and were unable to load with the same memories.

“no, gordon, you’re our world.” Benry said “you’re the only real one here. you had...a life outside of us? we- you- we aren’t your friend?” 

Gordon remained quiet as Benry processed the information. 

“Where are the others? Are they okay?” Gordon asked after a while, breaking the silence. 

“they don’t...they don’t wanna see you. because you’re a big meanie.” Benry said, crossing his arms. “you’re like a toaster that always burns bread—mean! i bet you step on snails too, idiot.” 

Gordon was no longer happy to see Benry. 

“Look man, if you’re not gonna show me where the others are, I’m going to leave.”

“no you can’t!” Benry said, whining. “i’m- i’ve taken away the exit button.” 

Gordon moved his controller and saw that it was indeed true. 

“Benry. You know I can take off my headset and press the physical power button to exit the application. An exit button missing isn’t gonna do shit.” Gordon said as Benry stuck his tongue out at him. Gordon raised his hands to his head as if to dramatically show that he was going to remove his headset. “Guess I’ll be going now—it wasn’t nice to see you Benry.”

“—Wait!” Benry called. Gordon looked at him in amusement, a smug smile plastered onto his face, as he continued to excruciatingly and exaggeratedly pull off his headset. Benry lunged forwards and tried to restrain Gordon’s arms, however, Gordon wasn’t there? Berney’s hand passed right through the other man and remained suspended in Gordon’s chest.

Benry watched as Gordon’s player character erratically moved and glitched around. Gordon let out a strangled gasps before collapsing to the ground, panting. 

“geez dude, what the- what fuck that? bro, you were not having an epic gamer moment.” Benry said, backing up. Gordon looked up, face flushed. 

“I- uhg- what the fuck did you do?” Gordon said, shuttering. “My suit is acting up! It- I can still feel you.”

“uh- your- your suit now? huh, remove like, your orange power suit bro.” Benry said, reaching out to help Gordon before pulling back and giving him space. “i didn’t do anything!”

Gordon felt terrible. The rig suit seemed to be malfunctioning every time he moved, different fabrics and pressures brushing against him and shaking in places as if there was an earthquake he was unaware of. The whole experience was a bit uncomfortable. 

“I- I can’t get out of the HEV suit. Well, I can but that’s not causing the problem. It’s the rig suit for the VR.” 

“huh?”

“My rig suit- for VR! It’s, uh, like it’s so I can feel stuff.” Gordon said. Ugh, the rig suit seemed to spasm against himself and compress his body. “Ugh, maybe it would help? Remove the HEV suit?”

Benry nodded and approached Gordon. Benry’s soft touch felt like a shock even through the frame and cushioning of his HEV suit. It seemed that the rig suit was making the in-game feelings intense. Gordon felt Benry’s warmth radiating off of him. Benry was so warm. 

Eventually, Benry managed to remove Gordon’s chest plate, helping with the pressure built up. He wasn’t sure why his HEV- no, rig suit- was making him feel so more intense. Maybe it was because nothing was ever too exciting in his life. Everything was so dull and numb compared to the time he spent online.

Hell, he didn’t remember the last time he had physical contact with someone. He was a touch-starved 27 year old, the only warmth he felt was the heat from his laptop overheating and the hot summer days. 

He hadn’t been touched in so long. 

You know what? Fuck it. 

“Benry?” Gordon said, heart fluttering. “Can- can I touch you?”

“huh?” Benry asked, snapping his attention fully to Gordon and looking him into the eye. 

“Can I touch your hand?” Gordon asked. 

“uh, sure? itz a little gay though haha gamer gay gordon” Benry said, setting down the HEV suit chest plate. Benry out stuck his hand towards Gordon, offhandedly. Gordon hesitantly grabbed Benry’s hand, the warmth from the contact jolting through his body. This caused Gordon to retract his hand causing Benry to raise an eyebrow. 

“you- you don’t wanna hold hands with your good Benry friend, b-buddy?” Benry asked, voice tightened up in a way that it seemed like he was trying to hide disappointment. Gordon shook his head. It was just, well, it was too much at that point. Sorta like putting a baking pan fresh from the oven on a cool counter causing it to crack. Instead, Gordon looped his pinkie and Benry’s creating a sort of a little chain. Though the warm feeling was still present—and ever present on his face—it was more manageable at this time. It wasn’t like a “hot chocolate burning tongue” feel but rather a warm and comfortable “warm, gooey chocolate chip cookie from a McDonald baker’s dozen of them for 10 dollars” feel. 

It was comfortable. Gordon closed his eyes, feeling the warmth from physical contact pulse through his body. In fact, he could even feel Benry’s rapid heartbeat. Gordon crack his eyes open and saw Benry looking forwards, rigidly, as if he was totally entranced by the void, a shade of #3AB0EA heavily dusting his cheeks. 

Gordon cracked a small smile at that sight. Benry’s eyes darted over, making eye contact. Gordon let out a little chuckle, breaking the link they made between their pinkies and full on holding his hand. A new wave of warmth hit him, flowing through his body and he shivered.

The hand hold was warm, compared to pretty much everything else. It wasn’t exactly cold in the void but it wasn’t offering any warmth either. His palm was beginning to get a bit sweaty but it wasn’t uncomfortable. He gave Benry’s hand a slight squeeze, causing the other man to choke out some sweet voice. It was almost like he was one of those squeaky toys gods loved so much. Benry squeezed back and Gordon tightened his grip more almost like a competition for dominance, the VR rig suit supplying the pressure. Gordon eventually relaxed his grip, letting Benry win and gave him a smile. 

“Can I hold your other hand?” Gordon asked, looking down at their interlocked fingers. 

“huh? sure bro, it’s, my other hand is kinda lonely haha.” Benry said, stepping in front of Gordon so he was facing towards him instead of standing next to him and grabbing Gordon’s hand. 

It felt like he was completing a circuit—almost like sticking a fork into a wall outlet but less deadly and more buzzy and bubbly. He sighed, the warm from Benry seeming to irradiate from himself, a now lighted light bulb. The soul felt feeling seemed to flow between them. Gordon knew it was the VR rig suit wrapped around him he was really feeling but it wasn’t hard to imagine Benry being there with him instead of him standing alone in his small messy apartment, his arm awkwardly extended out to his side. 

There was an odd pressure on his body from the VR suit. It felt like there was a magnetic attraction between the two of them, drawing them closer. Gordon knew that currents create magnetic attractions—maybe that’s what this was? 

“uhhh, wanna hug?” Benry spoke up, surprising Gordon. That was next on his mind after all. Benry looked away. “‘s fine if you don’t wanna.” 

“Yeah, sure Benry. I’d like that a lot.” Gordon said as Benry removed his hands from Gordon’s breaking the interlocking circuitry. With his hands now exposed to the outer void with no power source warming them, Gordon shivered. His hand felt cool like he inhaled cold air while chewing mint gum in his mouth, the perspiration quickly ebbing off.

Gordon looked towards Benry and Benry outstretched his arms, ready for a hug. After staring for a moment, Gordon carefully wrapped his arms around Benry. He wasn’t too sure how this would work or feel while in the VR rig suit. He really hadn’t done anything like this before in VR. It was quite possible Gordon’s arms would clip through Benry; it wasn’t like Benry was *there* in real life anyways. Actually, if he put his arms too close they did clip through Benry a bit so he opted to simply encircling his arms around him loosely. But, Gordon could feel Benry’s warmth despite making little contact with him. The heat receptors were working well.

“oh fuck man, you’re so-soft and warm…” Benry mumbled, his arms awkwardly hovering around Gordon, not knowing whether to wrap his arms around Gordon’s neck or his abdominal. Benry knew the warmth that came with a hug—he experienced it before after all—but he didn’t receive them often. He wasn’t used to it. Benry felt his face flush further. 

“Uh, thanks?” Gordon said, chuckling. After a moment in comfortable warmth, Benry then opted to wrap his arms around Gordon’s neck, trying to pull Gordon closer. The newfound pressure on Gordon’s neck surprised him and Gordon stumbled forwards, passing through Benry. The rig suit wigged out, applying pressure to Gordon in multiple jabs. Benry yelped in surprise and stepped back.

“wh- that was one hell of a no-clip, bro. you, you uh, okay?” Benry said, shivering a bit as he crouched down to where Gordon laid. Gordon let out a groan. 

“Hold- hold on. I, think I fell on something.” Gordon said, taking off his headset. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the darkened apartment around him. He knocked over one of his CD racks, the encased games sprawled out on the ground. A copy of Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga was beneath his knee. Jeez, he really hoped he didn’t break that one. Gordon set down the VR helmet and started to get up. 

“hey? gordon?” a voice called faintly from the headset. 

“Don’t worry Benry, I gotta move some stuff around.” 

“ha, it is because you’re a little clumsy boy? little clumsy gordon needa baby-proof the house?” Benry said, the smirk on his face audible through his voice. Gordon sighed and rolled his eyes, starting to move the stuff around the game console. 

He was oddly eager to get back to the game. Back to Benry. When Gordon noted that, he felt a blush creep onto his face. Eager to see Benry? Man, Gordon was more touch starved then he had believed. 

Though, the touch caught him off guard. It was a small prod at his neck, the VR rig suit supplying the small amount of pressure. But it caused him to drop the games he was putting away and let out a gasp. 

What the fuck was that? Who- where- oh. 

It was from the VR rig suit. Benry must have poked him or something. 

“Hey, you better be behaving in there.” Gordon said, dumping the last bit of games on the table before putting on the VR headset again. Benry looked down, mumbling. 

“What? I didn’t hear you through your mumbling.” Gordon said, arms crossed.

“next, next time can you warn me, uh, before you do that? like, pop your head off?” Benry said, hands hovering in front of him. 

“What? Oh, sure, I’ll tell you before I take off the VR headset.” Gordon said, nodding. He must have poofed out of existence or something. In actuality, the VR tracking system separated the head and the body, a long glitchy neck stretching between the two parts, sometimes glitching out which is understandably, pretty freaky. “Do you, uh, want to continue the hug? Benry?” 

“huh? yeah.” Benry said, before stepping forwards and wrapping his arms around Gordon. Gordon felt the pressure and warm around him once more and sighed contentedly, closing his eyes. Wrapping his arms carefully around Benry, Gordon buried his face in the others shoulder, the warmth felt only on his chin. Unfortunately, the rig suit didn’t cover Gordon’s face but he didn’t pay too much mind. Offhandedly, he wished there was a scent recreator or something, wondering what Benry smelled like. Maybe Benry smelled like lavender or those free hotel-supplied awapuhi shampoos. 

“i love you man.” Benry mumbled, pulling Gordon closer. Gordon felt the subtle vibrations from Benry’s chest as he spoke. Gordon mumbled back in agreement. 

Then it hit him. 

“What?” Gordon asked, snapping his eyes open, slightly releasing his grip on Benry. 

“huh? i just- i uh.” Benery stammered unhelpfully, becoming ridgid. 

“Benry, it’s okay. I hadn’t heard those words in a while...It surprised me.” Gordon said, the warmth creeping back onto his face. Benry seemed to melt back into his arms.

“cringe gamer bro doesn’t even wanna say the words back.” Benry teased. Gordon rolled his eyes.

“I love you too, Benry.” Gordon said, tightening his grip on Benry. He felt Benry shiver under his touch and Gordon saw that his arms were beginning to clip into the other man. He had to be more aware of that. The two stayed like that, sharing the comfortable warmth and pressure between them. Suddenly, it was TOO warm. Gordon felt this, wondering if the heat receptors malfunctioned or overheated or something. Even his face was warm. Well, Gordon wasn’t really sure if it was the rig suit or himself but he felt...hot. 

Gordon had the intense inkling of a need to get closer to Benry, basically burying himself into Benry’s chest, drinking in all the warmth. His head felt hot, his head flooding with thoughts and feelings. 

Benry was so warm. And he was so hot. Gordon let out a small whine, the noise ricocheting through his body. 

“hm?” Benry prompted, noticing the sound. He looked towards Gordon, whose face was twisted up, eyes shut tightly. Benry felt his face warm up, as he noticed a new pressure against his leg. “what’s up, uh, bro? you, you gotta little problem there? need a bro’s help with that bro?” 

Benry swallowed dryly and shifted his grip on Gordon, prompting a deep growl from the other man. 

“Yeah.” Gordon gasped out, moving back a bit to look up at Benry. Benry’s breath hitched as they made eye contact and Gordon moved up to kiss him, eyes fluttering closed.

“fuc—” Benry shouted out, pulling his head back. Gordon straightened up and looked at Benry in concern. Did he change his mind? 

“Wh- what’s wrong?” Gordon asked, loosening his hands from Benry to give the other man space.

“you, uh, kinda clipped into my face. it was. was weird, man.” Benry said, fidgeting a bit. Oh, so he must have clipped through him. Since the rig suit didn’t cover his mouth Gordon didn’t know when to stop—there was no pressure or indication to feel. 

“Yeah, uh.” Gordon started, moving his hand to scratch the back of his head. “I, my rig suit doesn’t cover my head—only up to my neck. So, I can’t feel anything involving my face. Though, you probably can, right?”

Benry nodded before leaning down to kiss Gordon’s neck. The slight moisture, pressure and increased heat caused electricity to flutter through Gordon’s system, down his spine right to his dick. The heat from the small kiss was so intense that Gordon had an inkling of a worry that it might burn him. Gordon let out a small gasp, eyes fluttering closed and he pulled Benry closer. Benry let out a content hum as he gave Gordon a couple more kisses.

Gordon was becoming painfully aware of his boner with every kiss Benry gave. He let out a slight moan as Benry brushed up against the spot, the rig suit applying more pressure and warmth as Benry did so. Gordon let out a small huff as Benry caught his eye and gave him a sly grin. 

Benry shakily got to his knees, and started to remove the rest of the virtual HEV suit, specifically around the groin area. Though it wasn’t much since it was still technically on him in real life, the last click from the latch caused Gordon to imagine the slight release of pressure. 

All of a sudden, Benry’s lips were on his dick, moving back and forth. Gordon felt weak in the knees as the rig suit emulated the feelings—the wet, warm pressure surrounding it—pulsing in and out, creating a vibration of sorts. 

The way Benry looked up at him, his glowing eyes filled with such care and love, made Gordon’s stomach fill with butterflies. He felt his face becoming warmer and he reached down to gently caress Benry’s face as his pulse hastened. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but Gordon wasn’t able to do much back. 

Benry’s tooth grazed against a soft part and Gordon stumbled back a bit, the back of his leg hitting the couch, a groan caught on his lips. Gordon sat down on the couch, his legs too shaky to stand. Benry gave him a weird look, aware how Gordon was basically sitting in mid air but scooted forwards to finish him off. 

“Benry, you’re doing so good.” Gordon murmured, tugging off Benry’s helmet and running his fingers through the other man’s hair. His arms were getting a bit sore because he couldn’t rest them against something that wasn’t there but he continued to move his hand along Benry’s hair in a comforting motion. In retrospection, he thought of how silly he must look from an outsider's perspective—hands fondling the empty air as he panted and moaned. Benry tensed up around his dick and the thoughts were lost as Gordon let out a moan. Fuck, he was getting pretty close. 

“Hey, I’m gonna—” Gordon said, cutting himself off with a slight moan. Benry hummed a bit before popping his mouth off of his dick and giving Gordon a small smile. Gordon smiled back, letting out a shaky breath. He brushed his fingers through Benry’s hair again, causing him to shutter. 

“You okay?” Gordon asked. 

“yeah, i wanted to do something, uh, for me and you too.” Benry said, voice horse. He looked down, his blush becoming more intense. “can, can you fuck me?” 

Benry let out a low whine after the statement, and looked up at Gordon. Gordon gave him a smile, his dick now throbbing in his pants. Shit, he should probably take it out of the rig suit—he wouldn’t want to get it stained. 

“Hey, I gotta adjust my rig suit, okay?” Gordon said softly, lifting Benry’s chin up to make eye contact. Benry gave a quick, excited nod and Gordon slipped off the VR headset. He undid part of the Velcro on the rig suit, leaving a hole so he could slip out his dick. Gordon took off one of the VR gloves and sighed as he grabbed his dick, giving a few experimental pumps after spitting in his hands to moisten it. His VR rig suit wasn’t designed for intercourse and he didn’t want to dirty it too much. He hoped that by removing the glove Benry wouldn’t be bothered by his hand no-clipping into him. He slipped back on the headset and saw Benry, still staring at him. 

“Hey.” Gordon said, with a smile “I’m back.” 

“took you long enough, bro.” Benry replied, removing his pants and boxers and climbing into Gordon’s lap. Gordon grabbed Benry’s side for support and looked up at him expectantly. “‘s alright bro, i’m ready.” 

Gordon nodded and let Benry settle onto him. Gordon could feel the warmth and force of Benry around, save for his dick. The only pressure and heat he felt there was from his hand and arousal. But, Gordon didn’t mind since Benry’s little moans of pleasure were enough for the two of them. 

“You alright?” Gordon asked as Benry reached the bottom.

“y-yeah.” Benry said, panting. “‘m ready too.” 

With that, Gordon gave an experimental rock forwards and Benry gave a little moan, tightening his legs around Gordon’s waist and arms around Gordon’s neck. Benry clawed slightly at Gordon’s back, as he bounced up and down, having the time of his life. Gordon followed in suit, jacking himself off to simulate the experience. If he didn’t focus too much, he could imagine that it was actually Benry he was feeling on his dick and not his hand.

Benry’s breathy moans of his name helped too. By then, Gordon was purely focusing on Benry—his half-lidded, teary eyes, his parted lips with Gordon’s name on them. He was beautiful. Wonderful. Amazing. Perfect. 

“Oh, god, Benry.” Gordon panted, giving another thrust. “You’re, you’re so wonderful.” 

“yeah?” Benry drawled, looking back to Gordon to make eye contact before he screwed his eyes shut, letting out a moan as he finished. Gordon followed in suit, thrusting into his hand erratically, not caring that he slightly no-clipped through Benry. 

Benry looked back at Gordon, chest heaving as he slid Gordon out of him. He looked at Gordon with a small smile, face flushed and full of love. Benry leaned against Gordon’s shoulder and started playing with his hair. Gordon wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

But he couldn’t. 

Because, Benry wasn’t *there*. 

“hey, gordon.” Benry mumbled. Gordon could feel the rumble of his vocal cords through his chest. The pulse of his heart. The heat from his breath on his neck. “‘m happy you came back, man. i love you.” 

“I- I love you too, Benry.” Gordon said, choking back a sob. God, it wasn’t fair. Gordon pulled him closer. He felt the pressure from Benry on his lap. The quiet, slowing breaths in his ear. The warmth from the other man’s body. 

He knew it wasn’t real though. 

Gordon knew it because he saw his hand pressed through Benry’s back. 

Benry had been asleep for a while before Gordon finally turned off the game and left. He took off his headset, his eyes adjusting to the dark apartment living room, no longer illuminated by the setting sun outside, only the tv screen. 

There was no Benry. Only himself and his sticky hand. 

The cardboard boxes around the messy apartment seemed to staple the point into his mind. He was alone.

His chest heaved, trying to get rid of the dreadful pressure building up in it. His eyes leaked and he desperately wanted someone to kiss them away. 

It felt so real. More real than he had felt in ages. He wanted to try again. 

He threw the headset off the couch, sending it and various cables down to the ground. 

Fuck.

Why couldn’t he kiss him? 

Why couldn’t he fucking kiss him?

**Author's Note:**

> Songs that I listened while writing this:   
> \- plug me in by lil soda boi  
> \- Pink in the Night by Mitski  
> \- SAD! (HYE SUNG REMIX) by Ambition 
> 
> So, if you wanna listen to something that may fit the vibe while you read this...


End file.
